


Rise Like the Break of Dawn

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Written for a kinkmeme prompt: We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we’re just waking up and there’s something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair
Beta by my ever-wonderful Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	

Finn wakes up slowly. It’s a luxury he’s learned to treasure since joining the Resistance, this ability to lie quietly and bask in warm comfort for a little while before he has to open his eyes and go about his day. In the First Order, of course, reveille was at 0600 for day-shift ‘troopers, and if you weren’t out of your bunk, clean, armored, and ready for inspection by 0620, well, it wasn’t going to be a good morning for you. Finn still _can_ go from sound-asleep to battle-ready in less than ten minutes if he has to - hells, he can be out of bed with a blaster in his hands in five seconds flat if he _has_ to - but he cherishes the opportunity to lie quietly for a few minutes whenever he’s allowed.

He’s so busy basking that it takes him a few moments to realize that he’s not alone in the bed. _That_ startles him from lazy doze to full wakefulness pretty fast. He doesn’t _move_ \- no sense letting whoever’s in bed with him know he’s awake - but every sense is alert, ready for action. And then he remembers _why_ he’s sharing his bunk, remembers the hasty exit from a planet that turned out not to be quite as friendly to the Resistance as they’d claimed they were, and the _requisitioning_ of this tiny tramp freighter because it was the closest ship with hyper capability, and smiles, relaxing. The other person in his bunk is _Rey_ , of course, exhausted from their dramatic escape. The ship is humming along happily enough on autopilot, and if there’s only the one bunk for them to share, what of it? Finn doesn’t mind.

He opens his eyes and blinks at his bunkmate, and feels his heart clench in sudden, astonishing longing. Rey is usually so poised, so comfortable in her own skin, that it’s hard to remember that she is anything but the Light of the Jedi, the dangerous young woman who has defeated Kylo Ren in single combat on three separate occasions. Finn adores her, of course, but since the day he met her she has seemed so very self-possessed and sure that it is hard to imagine her _wanting_ anyone’s adoration. She’d be kind, Finn suspects, if he told her how he felt, but the fierce young woman with the Light blazing through her doesn’t need a boyfriend.

_This_ Rey, though - this Rey with her sleep-mussed hair a halo around her head, curled contentedly into the curve of Finn’s body with an expression of perfect peace on her lovely face - she’s not the Light of the Jedi, the Knightkiller, the Sunbeam of Justice (the New Republic news holos have had rather too much fun coming up with nicknames for their hero, Finn sometimes thinks). She’s just _Rey_ , sweet Rey who loves fruit and frowns when she doesn’t understand sarcasm and laughs at Finn’s worst jokes. Just Rey, who doesn’t really trust anyone but Finn and Chewbacca, who guards her personal belongings so fiercely it’s become something of a joke in the Resistance, who knows what it is to starve and would give her last bit of bread to someone who needed it.

She stirs a little as Finn watches, breathless with adoration, and rolls over a little to blink at him, bleary and half-asleep. “Finn,” she says, smiling, and Finn smiles helplessly back.

“Good morning, Rey.”

“Morning,” she agrees, and rolls all the way over to nestle against him, her head cradled in the curve of his neck. Finn dares to put an arm around her, and she hums contentment, snuggling closer and wrapping her free arm around his waist. “Not getting up yet.”

“Okay,” Finn says softly as her breath deepens into sleep again. “I’ve got you.”

Rey mumbles something, muffled against his skin, and Finn lies there with the light of the galaxy in his arms and smiles up at the ceiling, filing every moment of this glory away in his memory to keep forevermore.

And when Rey wakes properly, an hour later, she props herself up on one elbow and smiles down at him like the sun rising, and kisses him. “Good morning,” she says. And it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff for everyone!
> 
> I'm imaginarygolux on tumblr if anyone wants to drop by and say hi!


End file.
